I Just Wanted Some Pasta!
by X.x.Prupan.Shipper.x.X
Summary: After one of England's spells backfire, the nations must cope with their new forms and find a way to change back. Crap summary and I don't think the story is any better XD
1. Chapter 1

So my friend was role-playing on omegle and it inspired me to write this weird story XD

I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Enjoy ;3

* * *

"Doitsuuuuuu, I'm a-tired of running...can I a-get a-some PAASSTAAA?"

Germany rolled his eyes.

"No, keep running!"

"Ve~ But I'm a-reallyyyy tired!" whined Italy

"Just run a little more!"

"But-but-but I'm REALLY tired Doitsuu!"

Germany over-took him easily.

"A girl can run faster zhan you! Speed up!"

"VE~ DOITSU I'M REALLY TIRED, I JUST WANT A-SOME PASTA!

"You'll get pasta after you run!"

"I don't a-want to run! I A-WANT MY PASTA NOW!"

"JUST RUN ITALY!"

"NOOOOOO", wailed Italy

Germany, who was really frustrated by now, grabbed his wrist and made Italy run with him.

"AHH DOITSU STOP! I A-DON'T WANNA RUN ANYMORE!"

Germany just sped up.

"DOITSUUUUUU!"

Germany just went even faster.

"DOITSUU I JUST WANTED SOME PASTA!"

Germany kept dragging the Italian who was now crying dramatically.

"You know Italy, even if I somehow turned into a girl, I would still be able to beat you! Move your legs!"

Italy ignored him and decided to yell for help.

"JAPAAANN! SAVE MEEEE! JAAAPPAAAANNN!"

Germany stopped running and there he saw England.

"England! Help me! Germany's trying to kill me!"

England ignored the Italian's cry for help and he chuckled at Germany.

"So, Germany, would you care to test out that little theory of yours?", England casually asked Germany.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"VEEE~ ENGLAND HELP ME! HE'LL A-MAKE ME RUN AGAIN!"

England chuckled again and started muttering some sort of dark magic.

"Ve~?"

Suddenly Germany gets surrounded by pink mist while England ran off laughing his head off.

Italy's eyes widened.

"Vee~ Doitsu? Why are you a girl?"

"Vhat? I don't feel any differe- OH MEIN GOTT MY VOICE!", exclaimed Germany.

"Veeee~ Your voice is so cutttteeee~!"

"It sounds low, but clearly feminine, vhat do I look like?" asked Germany.

Italy blushed when he saw her outfit. _  
_

"Vell? I am vaiting for an answer", Germany huffed impatiently.

"Veee~ You a-look adorable... bella"

Italy's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. _Did he just call Germany bella?_

Germany blushed.

"AND I BET I CAN RUN A-FASTER THAN YOU~!"

Italy started running and he was running pretty fast too.

'_Oh no you don't!_' thought Germany as she caught up with Italy.

Italy look behind and Germany was hot on his heels. He tried to imagine Russia behind him and scared himself into running even faster.

Germany stopped running because Italy was running to fast. Italy looked behind to see where Germany was, unfortunately he stumbled on a rock. Germany walked over to Italy.

"Are you okay Italy?"

"Veee~ I-I'm fine"

Germany offered her hand for Italy to pull himself up. He took her hand and he doesn't let go when he's up.

"Doitsu, your hands are so small", Italy said softly.

Germany didn't know how to respond to this.

"Um, I-uh- zhank you? OH VERDAMMT! The meeting! I completely forgot about zhe meeting!"

"But Doitsu, what will happen when everyone sees you?"

"That doesn't matter! We have to get ready for zhe meeting!"

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this really crappy story heh XD

Review if you want me to continue~


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally bothered to write another crappy chapter XD I guess I was busy (great excuse, huh?)

I DON'T OWN HETALIA~! If I did, Prupan would be canon :P

Enjoy :3

* * *

Germany stood nervously in front of the meeting door. She turned to the Italian.

"Uhhmm, Italy? Can you tell zhem I've gone through an unexpected...change?", Germany asked Italy awkwardly.

Italy gave Germany a small nod. Italy opened the door and went in.

"GUYS! ENGLAND TURNED GERMANY INTO A GIRL VEE~!"

Germany face palmed. She was hoping Italy wouldn't make a huge fuss about and break the news gently to the others. Oh well. This was expected from Italy.

Naturally, everyone inside was curious about 'girl Germany', France immediately imagined what Germany would look like and started to drool a little.

"Well I totally have to see this!," America exclaimed.

Germany sighed. It's either now or never. She opened the door and walked in.

"Guten tag."

Everyone stared at Germany.

"Aiyaah! So Italy was telling the truth!"

Japan blushed.

"G-Germany-san, that is not appropriate clothing!"

"Wait, what? Germany looks the same as before!"

Obviously America didn't notice Germany's...erm... bust area.

"Amérique, look at Germany's chest."

"Wh- ohhh."

Germany tried to ignore the stares.

"Just start zhe damn meeting America."

"Oh, er, right, erm... ah.." America tried to start but he couldn't stop staring at Germany.

Germany was getting very annoyed now.

Japan grabbed a tissue and put it up to his nose and France kept drooling.

"Ve~?"

Germany slammed her hands against the table, scaring everyone.

"ALRIGHT, JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO PUT UP WITH ZHIS BULLSHIT! START ZHE DAMN MEETING!"

_Silence._

"Well, somebody's on their time of month..." muttered a British voice.

"Zhis is all your fault England! Change me back!" shouted Germany.

"Fine. But only if... YOU KISS ITALY!" England didn't mean to say that but he did.

"Vee- Wait whaa-" Italy was cut off by Germany's lips.

A fangirl-ish squeal came from the background, Hungary no doubt.

Germany pulled away from the blushing Italian, although secretly she wanted to kiss him again.

"Change me back, England."

England brought out a spell book (wait, where did it come from?) and flipped through the pages, looking for the appropriate spell. He finally found it and muttered a strange string of words. The strange smoke filled the room.

Germany looked down. YES! He was finally a man again! Germany looked up but to his horror... everyone else had changed gender.

"Ve~! Now I'm a girl, just like Doitsu was!" an excited voice came from beside Germany.

Japan was very horrified as _she_ looked down at her chest.

"Igirisu-san! What have you done?!" a very distraught Japan cried.

"I don't know! Wait, let me try the spell again."

England tried the spell again but to her surprise nothing happened.

"What the bloody hell?" England muttered.

England desperately look through the book and tried different spells but none of them turned the nations back to their former selves.

"Well I guess we're like this until I figure out how to break the spell," said England sheepishly.

A lot of people glared at England.

"Well, look on ze bright side! I look incroyable!"

"No one asked for your opinion, frog."

"Ah Angleterre, you look pretty good too mon chérie~!"

"Ah- sh-shut up!," England blushed and turned away from France.

"Can we continue the meeting now?!" Germany grumbled.

"Ve~! I never got my pasta!"

"Kesesesese! I'm still as awesome as ever!"

"Nobody cares about my female form..."

"Who are you?"

*Sigh* "I'm Cana-"

"lol Japan has tiny boobs!" America laughed.

"A-Amerika-san! That is not appropriate!"

"What are those? Double A?"

Japan covered her face.

"Please don't talk about this Amerika-san!"

"At least she doesn't look like a slut, kesesese!" a certain Prussian chimed in.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK DUDE!"

France was pretty much dying of silent laughter.

* * *

So that sums up chapter 2 :D

Please review if you want me to continue~!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY I actually updated quickly! XD

Disclaimer: Like I said, I DON'T OWN HETALIA! If I did, it would be utter crap.

Enjoy ;3

* * *

France and England were fighting again.

This was expected.

After all, they hated each other.

Well, maybe England more than France.

We all know that France loves England.

Since they were both girls now, they were having what you call a cat fight.

This will not end well.

England pulled France's fabulous hair while France used her new girl nails to scratch England's face.

Repeatedly.

"You're still such a pervert, even as a girl, you frog!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! That's just how I am! At least I can cook!"

I'm not sure what the cooking thing has to do with perverted-ness but anyway:

"I can bloody cook, you frog! I make the best bloody scones and I have the best tea!"

This was a lie, of course. Everyone knows that Asian tea is the best kind of tea.

"Well it was your "scones" that made everyone have food poisoning! And your tea is disgusting!"

"Wh- How dare you insult my cooking! And my tea! You bloody Frenchie! I hate you!"

"Love you too, mon amour~!"

_Blush._

Aww, how cute!

Ahem.

Excuse my inner-fangirl.

"Is this meeting ever going to start?!"

"Duuuuudeeeeee, relax bro! This is pure comedy gold!"

"But zhe meeti-"

"REEELLAAAAAAAXXX!"

"BUT LOTS OF RULES ARE BEING BROKEN!"

"Aiyaaaah! Russia, stop staring at me aru!

"But I-"

"It's rude to stare aru!"

"Woah, I'm so pretty! Right, Japan?"

A certain Greek woke up with a start.

"No! Japan thinks I'm pretty! Don't you, Japan?"

"Uhhmm, actu-"

"See, Japan agrees with me!"

"No way, you stupid cat lady!"

Japan sighed and wondered why she became friends with these two in the first place. She tried to leave as silently as possible. Turkey and Greece, however noticed straight away.

"See, Japan is leaving because you're so ugly!"

"ME?! UGLY?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S UGLY! UGHH I HATE GREEKS!"

"Japan, tell Turkey that obviously I'm pretty-er."

"No, no, no, Japan tell Greece that I'm waayy more pretty-er!"

"Umm, actually, you're both pretty. Can you please stop arguing?"

"Nooo! Pick me or ugghh, Turkey."

"Why don't you ask Poland?"

"Great idea!" Tukey exclaimed.

So the nations spent hours arguing, fighting, talking and doing other types of wacky shit in their new forms. Most countries actually had fun.

Especially Poland but I think everybody knows that.

Eventually, everyone went home.

Romano was very upset but we'll talk about that later.

* * *

WOAH PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS?! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it *^^*

But, anyway. Short chapter is short. Oh well. Oh and just to let you know, yes there will be romance, no not lemons or anything just fluff or in France and England's case, fighting. The main pairings will be Gerita, Ameripan, FrUK and Spamano but there will be others just I will be focusing on those four :D And chapters will be short but hopefully updates will be fast.

Review for more~!


End file.
